veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry the Cucumber
'Larry the Cucumber '''co-hosts VeggieTales with his best friend Bob the Tomato. In a regular episode the two introduce and close the shows on a stage-like countertop. During the intro they read letters (later emails) from children with questions, answering them with a story and a Bible verse (which is shown during a running gag, the "What We Have Learned" song, which Larry finds entertaining, but Bob finds annoying). Larry is also famous for his recurring mid-show musical segments, Silly Songs With Larry, in which he performs a silly song. He also has a few recurring roles in stories, such as Milward Phelps, Buccaneer Larry (or Elliot), Minnasota Cuke, and his secret alter-ego, the comical plunger-headed protector of Bumblyburg, Larry-Boy. Personality Larry is a silly and friendly cucumber, and somewhat has the personality of a 'goofy sidekick'. He is an often comical character (sometimes to the annoyance of Bob or Archibald Asparagus) besides his performances in Silly Songs. Even with his silliness, Larry is a very lovable cucumber. Appearance Larry is an average sized cucumber in his early 20s. A notable feature is that he only has one tooth. In his acting roles, he usually has a hat, clothing, and/or facial hair. Filmography *Himself and Daniel in ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! *Himself and First Mate Larry in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Himself, The Boy With the Shoe and Lieutenant Larry in Are You My Neighbor? *Himself and Benny in Rack, Shack and Benny *Larry-Boy and himself in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Himself in The Toy That Saved Christmas '' *Himself in ''Very Silly Songs! '' '' *Larry-Boy and himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! *Joshua and himself in Josh and the Big Wall *Himself and Butler Larry in'' Madame Blueberry '' *Himself in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Larry-Boy and himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed '' *Himself and King George in ''King George and the Ducky '' *Markus the Scribe in ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen '' *Himself and Sven in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking '' *Buccaneer Larry in ''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Pirate Larry in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Milward Phelps in ''The Star of Christmas '' *Himself in ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! '' *Himself and Little Joe in ''The Ballad of Little Joe '' *Milward Phelps in ''An Easter Carol '' *Himself and Poole in ''A Snoodle's Tale '' *Himself, Curly, and the Italian Scallion in ''Sumo of the Opera *Himself and Duke Duke in Duke and the Great Pie War '' *Himself and Minnesota Cuke in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush '' *Himself, Ear-a-Corn, and elf in ''Lord of the Beans *Himself, mirror guard, and Sheerluck Holmes in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler '' *LarryBoy, himself and Obadiah Bumbly in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Himself and Gideon in ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior '' *Himself and Moe in ''Moe and the Big Exit '' *Himself in ''God Made You Special *Himself, Farmhand #2 and Tin Man in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer *Elliot in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — A VeggieTales Movie *Himself and Huckleberry Larry in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue '' *Himself and Jaque in ''Abe and the Amazing Promise *Himself and Minnesota Cuke in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving '' *Himself and Gelato in ''Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't '' *Himself and Prince Larry in ''Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart '' *Himself and Stewart Green in ''It's a Meaningful Life *Himself and Louis in 'Twas the Night Before Easter '' *Himself and Mr. Poppyseed in ''Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places '' *Himself in ''Larry Learns to Listen *Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Himself and Belthesar in The Little Drummer Boy '' *Himself in ''If I Sang A Silly Song *Himself and Robin Good in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '' *Himself and Captain Richard Crewe in ''The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl '' *Himself and LarryBoy in ''The League of Incredible Vegetables '' *Himself in ''Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself in Lettuce Love One Another *Himself, Builder Larry, and Jack Be Nimble in The Little House That Stood '' *Himself and MacLarry in ''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle '' *Himself and Merry Larry/Lawrence in ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas '' *Himself and Captain Cuke in ''Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself and Lanny in Celery Night Fever '' *Himself and Larry Dill in ''Beauty and the Beet '' *Eddy Woodley in ''Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Larry-Boy and Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *Sir Plearflues and Himself in The Spork in the Stone *Samson and Himself in Samson the Great *Cortez and Himself in The Abrams Family *Milward Phelps in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Joseph and Himself in The Blessed Gift *Himself in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate Larry and Himself in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Rick Stemsford, Larry Shue and Himself in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Himself in The Littlest King *Fry and Himself in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Gundroy Lockhart and Himself in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Elisha and Himself in Elijah and the King *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Gundroy Lockhart and Himself Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself and Pirate Larry in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *Pecos Bill, Stingworth and Himself in A Town Called Slackerville *Ear-A-Corn and Himself in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Rodney Meloy in The Slumbering Guardian *Fry and Himself in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Bert in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Gundroy Lockhart in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad *Nicky in Parkway V Gallery lagoonlarry.jpg|Larry as First Mate Larry in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Larry4.jpg|Larry as the Boy With the Shoe in Are You My Neighbor? Larry5.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in Are You My Neighbor? Larry6.jpg|Larry as Benny in Rack, Shack and Benny Larryboy2.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in Dave and the Giant Pickle Larryboy4.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Josh1.jpg|Larry as Joshua in Josh and the Big Wall Josh2.jpg|Larry as Joshua in Josh and the Big Wall Larry7.jpg|Larry as Butler Larry in Madame Blueberry Larryboy5.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Super_Larry.png|Larry as Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Larryboy6.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Larryweed.gif|Larry as Larry-Boy in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in King George and the Ducky KingGeogre.jpg|Larry as King George in King George and the Ducky Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus the Scribe in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in Lyle the Kindly Viking ultimatelarry.jpg|Larry in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Pirate larry.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Milward Phelps in The Star of Christmas Robolarry.jpg|Larry in The Wonderful World of Autotainment chickenlarry.jpg|Larry in The Wonderful World of Autotainment LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in The Ballad of Little Joe cowhat.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in The Ballad of Little Joe boyz.jpg|Larry in "The Ballad of Little Joe" ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as the Italian Scallion in Sumo of the Opera Duke duke.jpg|Larry as Duke Duke in Duke and the Great Pie War Minnesota Cuke.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Earacorn.jpg|Larry as Ear-a-Corn in Lord of the Beans Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerluck Holmes in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Lb1.jpg|Larry as LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Lb2.jpg|Larry as LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in Moe and the Big Exit TinMan.jpg|Larry as Tin Man in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Elliot.jpg|Larry as Elliot in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jacques in Abe and the Amazing Promise Cuke2.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Christmaslarry.jpg|Larry in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving plaidlarry.jpg|Larry in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Tubalarry.jpg|Larry in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't staplers.jpg|Larry in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't Princelarry.jpg|Larry as Prince Larry in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Sgreen.jpg|Larry as Stewart Green in It's a Meaningful Life Louis.jpg|Larry as Louis in 'Twas The Night Before Easter Poppyseedlarry.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places Belthesar.jpg|Larry as Balthesar in The Little Drummer Boy Robingood.jpg|Larry as Robin Good in Robin Good and His Not So-Merry Men Crewe.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl Larryboyl1.jpg|Larry as LarryBoy in The League of Incredible Vegetables Larryboyl2.jpg|Larry as LarryBoy in League of Incredible Vegetables Larrybuilder.jpg|Larry in The Little House That Stood Maclarry.jpg|Larry as MacLarry in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Merrylarry.jpg|Larry as Merry Larry in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Cukespace.jpg|Larry as Captain Cuke in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier VIS Larry Space Suit.jpg|Larry as Captain Cuke in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Lanny.png|Larry as Lanny in Celery Night Fever Trivia *Larry is voiced by Mike Nawrocki, who voices many of the other characters, including Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, Jean Claude, and The Peach. *During the first two episodes, Larry has more of a low, 'dopey' voice. Since then, his voice had evolved into a much higher voice closer to Mike Nawrocki's. *Larry evolved from a chocolate bar character. When Phil Vischer was in the process of creating a character for his show, he made a candy bar character, which he intended to use. But his wife, Lisa Vischer (who provides the voice for Junior Asparagus), saw the character and told Phil that parents would not like it if their children fell in love with a candy-based character, forcing Phil to scrap the idea. But then he thought of what parents would ''like their children to fall in love with, thus giving him the idea of making him a cucumber, *Larry's favorite supeheroes are Spider-Man and Batman. *His favorite TV show is "Sonny and Cher." *His favorite food are Chicago hot dogs (hold the pickle). *His favorite form of transportation is the Slip 'N Slide. *His favorite pastime is anything involving power tools. *His favorite movie quote is "It happens every time, they all become blueberries!" from ''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *His favorite board game is Candy Land. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Cucumbers Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle